Exchanging Hearts
by HetalianLover
Summary: A highschool USUK love story. (: Yaoi. Rated M. Only if I continue. Give me your opinions, and I will see if I finish it! Thank you!
1. The Meeting

Exchanging Hearts

I was standing in the middle of the airport. Awaiting the plane to arrive from England. The new kid I guess is on there. Of course, the principle dude told me that he had to live with me! Why should I have to look after some foreign exchange student. He could walk on his own two legs! I have a reputation to keep up with. Having this little, proper kid following me is going to make me look like some loser! Or, someone's escort. I am not anything like that! "3:00 arrival from London, England. Now landing." Finally! I watched out the window, to see the large flying machine hit the asphalt. The tires coming to a stop, screeching on the ground. Only moments later, did the ladder come to release the people awaiting. The first was a posh looking woman, with a fur lined coat, and giant hat with a feather. Her clothes were about two sizes too small, but she wasn't the one I was waiting for. The next was a taller man, a butler looking man. Maybe he was like butler Alfred from Batman! That would be so cool! He seemed to be holding an instrument, like a guitar case.

Then, a younger boy appeared. He had on red and black, plaid skinny jeans. They clung to his slim legs. He looked a bit scrawny. He had on a band t-shirt it looked like, and a black sweatshirt over it. His hands deep within his pockets, and ear-buds plugged into his ears. Then, his face. As, he came closer to the entrance, I could see it much clearer. He had a feminine facial structure, deep forest green eyes, thick eyebrows, an expression that didn't look happy or sad, and then he had tousled blonde hair. Dude, I would so hit on him. Well, I would if I didn't have a girlfriend. Or, if I had the balls to come out of the closet. I sighed, and then forgot what I was doing. I was supposed to be looking for this Arthur kid. I took one last glimpse at the boy with the butler, and turned away from the window.

I walked to the middle of the floor, holding a sign that said "Arthur Kirkland". The sign was a piece of cardboard, that I wrote on in Sharpie. The English people entered the airport, and looked around. Not a person came to me yet. I saw the older woman, and she met up with her family. But, where was Arthur?

Then, the butler walked to me, and he looked at me coldly. "Are you Alfred Jones?" He had a heavy British accent, the kind that I would expect from a butler. He still clutched the guitar case in his hand firmly. This situation confused me, and I had no idea whether this man were a stalker, or somebody that could be actually meaning something. Dude, what if he was some secret agent coming to recruit me? That'd be freakin' epic! "Yes!" I answered that, much louder than I had hoped. He smiled gently, and bowed. "I am the butler of the Kirkland household, my name is-" Here it comes I thought. Alfred! Take me away. "Bardroy." Damn. What a downer. "Oh, nice to meet you dude." I sighed, and rubbed the back of my head. That's when I noticed the boy I was looking at, shyly hiding behind Bardroy. His sweatshirt, and tousled hair was a giveaway.

It was the kid that I was, watching only moments ago. He looked so stubborn, and not that interested. "I'm Arthur." Were the only words out of his mouth. I blinked a few times, but in turn only felt like a stalker. I was just staring at him a few minutes ago. Damn, I am such a stalker. I smiled, and looked at him, putting out my hand, "Sup Dude! I'm Alfred." He looked at my hand warily, and shook it slowly. His hands were so much smaller than mine, and they felt so fragile. Like that of a girl.

"Well, then I shall be on my way. Master, Jones," he bowed toward me, "and Master Kirkland." He went to bow toward the runt, but the kid pulled him into a hug. The butler smiled softly, and I swear I spotted a tear run down his cheek. The embrace lasted only a few moments, but to me it felt like hours. I was getting impatient. I tapped my foot, arms crossed over my chest, and watched the other blurs of people travel around the crazy populated airport. I let out a sigh, and the hug was cut short.

"Goodbye, Master Kirkland. Until we meet again." Arthur, gave a small nod of recognition. The butler handed over the guitar, and walked away. I quickly lost track of him in the bustling of the crowd. "Hey, dude. You alright?" I patted him on the back softly, and the boy sighed. He faced me slowly, using his sleeve to wipe away the remaining tears. "Oh, I didn't know you were crying. Sorry bro." I probably sounded like a moron, but I felt that he needed the support right now. "Um, would it be alright if I hugged you?" His voice was frail, and he looked hopeful. That was a weird question. "Sure."

His small arms wrapped around me tightly, and I hugged him lightly. He looked so broken on the inside, and I had the feeling to help. I held him there, and then he looked up at me. His tear stained face, looked so innocent. I felt blush rise to my cheeks, and he smiled at me. "You look cute like that." I was shocked at what he said, and I acted like I had not heard it. "Are you feeling alright now?" He broke the embrace, and he looked a little happier. "Yes, thank you."


	2. Meet the Drunk Arthur Kirkland

Exchanging Hearts

Chapter 2

We made our way to my house. My old clunker piece of junk car didn't give out. Thankfully.

The entire ride home, all the kid did was stare out the window. I still felt sorry for Arthur, but I guess his family had divorce problems. Damn. When my parents broke up, if I could've left the country I would've taken that chance.

The house was pretty much split when I was younger. Mom and Dad never saw eye to eye. Neither did they care that I did pretty much whatever the fuck I wanted. "Mom, I am going drinking with Ivan tonight." She would just nod, and continue angrily typing on her computer. "Dad, I am going to get high with Victoria tonight. Then, I might get lucky." He would just look at me, eyebrows furrowed. "Just don't come back in handcuffs." Of course, I never actually did those things. I just wanted to be, noticed. Just once, if Dad could pat me on the back and say "Good job." I would be happy.

Then, the divorce happened. There was no fight for custody. Mom just couldn't handle having a child with her. So, Dad took me with him. I will have to admit, I was really sad at first. Then, I saw how her life plummeted. She did drugs; she sold her illegal profiteering to others. That was how she made her income. That's when I realized; I didn't need her in my life anymore. My Dad would take care of me, or so I thought.

As I grew older, around age fifteen my father stopped coming home from business trips. He stopped calling. But, somehow the bills were getting paid, and I wasn't evicted. I remember getting an invitation to some party last year, but by then, I didn't want to see him. Now, I was all alone in this huge house. Enough room for a hero. Yeah, a lonely hero.

"So, how is it you live here alone? I mean, surely a teenager could not make this much income on minimum wage at the nearest Nando's." His intentions were pure, but he seemed as though he was insulting me. "What the hell is a Nandos? Dude, we got a gas station about a mile from here, and a Mickey D's around the corner. You get hungry, and it's like a fifteen minute walk."

He looked lost. His eyes wandered my house, and he seemed surprised. "Well, make yourself at home, or something. Uh, I mean, if you need any help with something, just call me." I walked away, and watched him dart up the stairs.

What was that kids problem? Such a spoiled brat. He didn't even thank me for letting him stay here. Damn people like him. I already know we won't get along.

The phone interrupted my internal rant. I walked to the kitchen to see one of the maids sweeping the floor. I took the phone off the wall charger, and placed it to my ear. "Hello, Jones residence." It was how I was always told to answer the phone. "Hi sweetheart. It's me Veronica." I smiled, and leaned against the door frame. "Oh, hey. How's California this time of year?" I laughed to myself, knowing that it was pretty much the exact same as Florida. "I'm at your front door idiot."

I sighed, I hated when she talked to me like trash. But, my parents like her. Even though, she pretty much just uses me for my money. I didn't want to be with her, I wanted to be rid of her. The only reason her and I were still together, were because of our families stature. Otherwise, I really wouldn't have a problem leaving her.

I hung up the phone, and made my way to the front door, when I saw Arthur crying on the staircase. Maybe he missed his family. "Hey dude, you alright?" I patted him on the shoulder, and he jolted upward. He looked at me, his face full of sadness and disappointment. I felt the need to help. Just like a hero should.

"You know, I can talk with you if you need it." This would get me out of spending time with that asshole of a girlfriend. "Francis, he-" I cut him off, "Oh, your parents? Did he call you? If you need me to kick someone's ass, then I got your back." His head slumped even lower, and he started to shake, my hand still upon his shoulder. "H-he, was my boyfriend."

This shocked me, and I had to shake my thoughts. Was this kid really gay? Did some guy seriously just kill his heart? Dude, so not cool. I am getting these weird thoughts about him and I. "Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Why don't we drink to get our minds off things?" He looked up at me, his face covered in tears. I took my thumb, and wiped them away.

"No tears. Just beers." I smiled warmly, trying to cheer him up. He let out a smaller laugh. "Thank you." His eyes seemed to be a little lighter, and the aura of the room was less dark now.

His smaller arms wrapped around me tightly. Another surprise to add to my day. I let my arms wrap firmly around his back. He pulled away, and just before he was completely released of the grip, he kissed my cheek.

Aw man, he's fucking with my head. He walked toward the kitchen, and I followed. "What kind of beer do you have?" He nodded and awknowleged the maid, then went for our fridge.

How did he know how to get to the kitchen so quickly?

Then, a slamming sound resonated throughout the house. Oh ,yeah. I forgot Veronica was at the front door. Or, I wanted to forget. I walked to Rosita, and asked her to tell Veronica to go home. Veronica could never deny Rosita. Considering, she was about my height and two hundred pounds. She nodded in agreement, and made her way to the front door.

By the time I turned, Arthur had already opened a beer. Actually, by the looks of it, this was his second Miller Lite. His cheeks were flushed, and he was smiling . "Care for one?" He offered me a beer, and I took it.

Let the games begin.

_**Sorry for the late update! I have been really busy! I hope you like this chapter! The next one will be what you all have been waiting for! Time for sexy times with Alfred and Arthur! :D 3 Thank you for the support, Love you~!**_


	3. Sixty Nine

Exchanging Hearts

Chapter 3

"Arthur, are you sure you should drink that much?" Beer cans, and empty vodka bottles now surrounded him. Any more vodka, and he might become a Russian. I chuckled to myself, thinking of my friend Ivan. Whenever he came to drink, he would drink us out of house and home. He could hold his liquor so well, while we were all shitfaced drunks.

"I'm fiiine!" His words were slurred on top of each other, and his face was all smiley and giggly. "Well, maybe you should take a seat. I mean, we have been drinking for a few hours now." I checked my watch, and it read 12:43 AM. We started this drinking game, at around 4 PM.

When I looked up from my watch, there was a half naked man standing on the table in front of me. Arthur had taken off his sweatshirt, and his shirt. His pants were unzipped, and he was biting his lip.

Chills ran down my spine at the sight. "Alfred, strip with me!" He moved his body, dancing it looked like. Goddamn, it was so fucking sexy. I just wanted to touch him right now. So badly he was calling to me. My brain and heart were telling me to do it, so why the fuck not?

I instantly threw myself to stand on top of the table, and swayed my hips close to his. I smirked, and placed my hands around his waist. The best part was, he didn't stop me. I slowly felt my body become hot. "Arthur, strip me." I whispered in his ear. He looked at my face, and I could tell he knew that I was serious. "Now." HE nodded in agreement, and his small hands wandered my shoulders. He slowly slid his fingers along my chest, and under my shirt. This was too arousing for me, and I felt my pants becoming a pain. He slid the shirt over my head, and I figured I would take my chance now. "Arthur," I said with a purr, and pulled him close to me. Our lower halves pressed firmly together, and he gasped. That's when I thought of how to finish my sentence. "My, my. Miami really likes Big Ben this time of year."

He blushed, and pulled me in for a firm kiss. Our lips synced perfectly, and my hands rushed over his body. "I want you, Arthur." Saying his name gave me pleasure. It rolled off my tongue, like it was meant to be there. "Take me then, Alfred." He smirked, and I kissed from his lips, down his chest. I stopped above his hem line for his boxers. They had the United Kingdom printed on them. How cute. Too bad I wouldn't be seeing those for long.

I ripped his pants off, and threw them to the ground. Then, I used my teeth to reveal Big Ben. He wasn't as large as Miami, but to say the least, he was pretty damn close. "Excited are we?" I winked, and he propped himself up on his elbows. "L-like you're one to talk!" His hand went down to my own tent within my jeans. I let out a soft groan. "Would you like a taste?" I have always wanted to try this. "Hell yes!" His voice was a raspy, and aroused whisper. I stood slowly, and got into a position that I had heard about numerous times. My member above his lips, while my own were near his place of erection. "Suck it." My words were cold and harsh. But, that was the kind of thing that I was into. Domination. I kissed his tip, then took him into my mouth. I heard him gasp, as he shakily undid my jeans.

I bobbed my head, and closed my eyes, taking as much of him into my mouth as possible. He was bigger than intended. This was also my first time, with a guy. "A-Alfred!" His moan was amazing. And, I had only just got started on him. I went faster, trying to ignore the slow notions of his soft lips against my own arousal. I nibbled along the pulsing vein, and kissed the tip softly. More and more of him was allowed into my mouth. He was not going to last long. That's when his lips completely left my being, and only screams escaped him. I took all of it in, then stroked up his thighs. That's when he came. Into my mouth. His wonderful, and delicious seed.

"That's enough for you. Now time to please me." I licked my lips, and got off of him, to only kiss his lips firmly. I want my entire fulfillment of him. I would not waste a moment with him. I picked him up off of the table, bridal style. Then, we headed upstairs to my room.

**Will write more later~ For now, deal with THIS TORTURE! :D Love you! READ ON! :D**


End file.
